paragonsrpgofficialhomederpfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Teams
The world is full of super teams of varying skill and repute. The following is a list of the most famous teams and their current line-ups. Major Teams The following are some of the "Premiere" teams. Unless you live under a rock, almost everybody knows the code-names, the insignia and abilities of these characters. The Guardians The world's first super team and the standard by which every other team is measured. The Guardians have saved the world more times than the public is even aware of. Formed in 2004 during the Bastion Crisis, the Guardians defeated the A.I.'s army in front of the United Nations Building in New York City. The Guardians are in TV ads, merchandising, and other forms of media. The Guardians operate out of a satellite that orbits the Earth, though the location of their HQ is not publicly known. The roster has shifted over the years as members die, quit, retire, et cetera and the following reflects the current roster: Oblivion The first supervillain team, formed by the infamous Doctor Nefarious. While the line up has consistently changed over time, notable members include: The Sentinels The official superteam in the United Kingdom, the Sentinels are a group formed by and monitored by the UK government in 2006. Overseen by MI13, the team operates under heavy government supervision and assembles for missions based on the word of their handler, Miss Mum. They have a reputation for bravery and professionalism. They are extremely popular in their home country and even in certain places in America. Captain Thunder and Ultramarine in particular have large followings outside of the islands. Most famously, the Sentinels are responsible for stopping Titania '''and the '''Second Fae Incursion, '''assisting the Guardians in ending the devastating effects of Dr. Nefarious '''Disaster Engine, stopping the dragon Nekron from kidnapping the Queen, saving time after the Mad Wizard of London '''destroyed Big Ben with an Anti-Time Bomb, negotiating a peace with a the massive '''Dragon Turtle, and were instrumental as the front line fighters during the Imperius Invasion. Like most superteams, their roster has changed over the years but their current lineup includes: The Canucks Based out of, you guessed it, Canada, '''the Canucks have a reputation for stubbornness, violence, and drunken debauchery. The team is effective, but they have a decidedly un-Canadian reputation as one of the loudest, most trash-talking, most contentious, and brutal superhero groups around. Their relations with the public reflects this: people either love the team as unapologetic bad asses, or hate them with a deep, abiding passion. One Canadian broadcasting company commentator has referred to them as a "team of hockey goons with capes". While based in Ottowa, the Canucks can quickly traverse the country in the "Flying Castle"; a captured, refitted Storm Giant Flying Fortress (literally a castle on a cloud). The highest tower has a painted-on red maple leaf and the Tower is able to blare out loud music for the team to make their entrance. The current roster includes: * '''Big Thunder: A literal storm giant and former warband leader from Jotunheim. He was never respected by the jarls who took his wife from him. In retaliation, when the storm giants agreed to help Dr. Maple invade Canada, he turned on them and aided the Guardians and the Canucks in their efforts to stop them. In the aftermath of the battle, he was exiled from his people but found acceptance among the Canucks, where he can use his powers of immense strength and storm generation to show the weakling humans what a real defender can do. In the wake of Summit's death, Big Thunder has taken the mantle of team leader. * Christopher Quick: 'The Ottowa native offered to serve on the Canucks after suffering a brutal beating...at the hands of the Canucks. He's proven a reliable teammate to date, as he likes the recognition and the affection of an adoring public and, more importantly, he's finding super-heroics provides a huge adrenaline rush. He is thoroughly conceited and people taking pictures almost always get him to stop and pose for a few seconds, even in the midst of combat or when he's on an important mission. Like his name implies, he possesses superspeed, able to achieve speeds of about 8,000 mph. * '''Luna: '''This strange, shapeshifting woman has no memory of her life or name before gaining her powers. She was part of a traveling circus troupe for some time, until a series of events eventually led her to founding the Canucks after unraveling Project Inferno. She is currently known as "Queen of the Freaks"; she merged the remnants of a number of small-time gangs with outcast superheroes, her old circus family, and the underground mutant community, forming a group called ''Les Bizarreries (meaning "the strangeness"). Despite her strange demeanor, everybody in the group respects the judgement of the strange, blonde, tattooed, leather-clad shapeshiter, who is able to take on animal aspects and transform into large predators. * '''Labrador Rock: '''A former skatepunk from Montreal, Labrador Rock has the power to manipulate concrete. He uses his power to craft a suit of armor out of the concrete around him. He is not much stronger than a regular human, but he is quite unstoppable, and his power gives him an extra edge in urban environments. A punk and anarchist at heart, he is known for starting a number of fights. * '''Miss Canada: '''A former beauty queen and sports star, Miss Canada is the daughter of the supervillain known as the '''Unseen Hand. '''Her father experimented on her during her childhood, resulting in violent and powerful telepathic and telekinetic bursts. She took medications to dampen her powers for some time, which allowed her to live a normal life, until she was 20 years old, when her father escaped jail and kidnapped her. Without her meds, she unleashed her powers, which destroyed her father's base, his henchmen, and her father himself. Since then, she has become a hard-drinking party girl. * '''The Puck: '''A former hockey player who was kicked out of the minor leagues due to his habit of starting fights. The Puck is a drunken brawler with total invulnerability; he cannot be harmed. It's his only power--he doesn't have super strength or flight or anything--and he tends to throw himself at threats, acting as the team's main punching bag. The Pantheon Critics refer to them as "spoiled celebrities and sociopaths" but the Pantheon is something more. They are self-proclaimed new gods who disdain mortal laws and restraints placed upon their abilities. They are a focus of a growing cult and they answer "prayers" of their followers in an undeniable manner. About five years ago, an undisclosed political group approached the Pantheon about overthrowing the government of Myanmar. The Pantheon did so and set themselves up as the new rulers of Myanmar, turning the country into a "utopia for the awakened" and have renamed the capitol New Olympus. The United Nations--among many, many other groups--expressed public outrage at their actions, but the Pantheon is supported by the people of Myanmar. Between support by the locals and their own army of cultists (both paranormal and otherwise), nobody is willing to start a war that could destroy the country. * '''Gaia: The enigmatic "mother" of the group, who founded the cult's philosophy. Said to be a precog of unmatched skill and power. * All-Father: He sees himself as the reincarnation of Odin. He possesses Weather Control and has claimed to be Clairvoyant ever since he lost an eye. * Hearthstone: The "Queen" of the Pantheon, Hearthstone has Biokinesis, healing the sick and injured. She also brings plagues and tumors to her enemies. * Enchanter: A young man with the power of Transmutation and Polymorphing. Sees the world as his playground. * Wrath: When the faithful pray for death and destruction to befall their enemies, they pray to Wrath. He is a barely contained psychopath with powerful invulnerability and powerful blue flames he called "godfire". * Epicurius: Fancies himself the modern-day Dionysus. He is a super-powered partier with empathic manipulation, making hedons look on with envy. * Smith: A super-genius with the power to create incredibly detailed objects with the power of his mind. Smith is one of the Pantheon's most secretive members, rarely leaving HQ so he can work on his designs in privacy. The Mighty Miracle Protectors The Japanese national team of Paragons. They are backed by a large consortium of Japanese companies and their associated marketing machines. The Mighty Miracle Guardians are larger-than-life heroes and idols of the Japanese people. * King Fire: The Red Ranger. A high-school student who published his own punk-rock 'zines until The Event, when he gained pyrokinetic abilities. Came to the public's attention after he stopped a deranged classmate with the power of Contagion who tried to use his new powers to recreate the Aum Shinrikyo subway gas attacks. The unofficial leader of the team. * Ghost Angel Goddess: The Pink Ranger. A telekinetic with the ability of spatial distortion. Before her powers, she was a K-Pop star. * Resplendent Fighting Panther: The Black Ranger. A former policeman with respectable combat skills and darkness-control. * Invincible Iron Whirlwind: The Blue Ranger. The son of the mayor the Kyoto prefecture, and in addition to some finely developed skills in handling the press, he's a martial artist of some repute. His powers allow him near total control over kinetic force. * Giant 66: The Yellow Ranger. A young woman with the power to grow to gigantic proportions; she is largest recorded Growth-Paragon in the world with a max height of 125 feet. She awakened during an attempted Yakuza hit (her brother was apparently deep in gambling debt). Before that, she was a nationally recognized archer. * Go-Man: The Green Ranger. A former child actor who appeared in a Sentai-style show in his youth. Go-Man was the first major hero in Japan, even teaming up with Red Line before the formation the Guardians in the United States. Go-Man was not a part of the initial line-up and only joined after teaming up with the MMG on a mission. Often seen as a "lone wolf" among the team. The Protectorate A team of Russian Paragona, sponsored by the state. They are ruthless and efficient and have both opposed and worked alongside the Guardians in the past. They do not meddle in affairs beyond Russia's borders except for in the most dire of circumstances. * Red Star: '''Team leader. He can utilize a strange, red energy to fly, generate force fields and concussive blasts. * '''Iron Mistress: '''Superstrong and invulnerable. * '''Razor-Wind: '''A superspeedster who uses knives in combat. * '''Hermit: '''A blind sniper with superhuman senses. * '''The Great Bear: '''A guy who can literally transform into a giant bear. * '''Mother Crow: A witch who can see through the eyes of her ravens--and she can cast her spells anywhere her spies can see. * Thunderstorm Man: '''Possesses powerful electrokinesis. He's notable for drawing energy from the power grid and can manipulate the electrical impulses in the brain to manipulate senses, cause pain, control another like a puppet and even instantly kill them with a touch. Wears gloves. * '''The Voice: A dominator who specializes in information extraction. Can erase memories and reprogram individuals into becoming sleeper agents or even into new identities. Minor Teams There are many, many, many super teams around the world and the vast majority of which have not attained nearly the recognition as the teams above. They may be well-known or respected in their home towns or neighborhoods, but you'd be hard-pressed to find someone who recognizes them outside of that. This section highlights some of the more notable minor teams. * Sons of Liberty: Super team from Philidelphia. * The Watch Dogs: Super team from Los Angeles. * The Blue Bombers: Very minor super team who operates in Oakland/San Francisco. * La Ligue des Heros du Quebec: '''A group of heroes and treasure hunters based out of Quebec, who mostly respond to and solve Quebec-based problems. * '''The Misfits: Anarchic superteam operating outside the boundaries of the law in the UK. * '''The Ocean Masters: '''A group of water and fish-themed villains. Recently acquired a submarine.